Una Personalidad Unica
by joyecrani
Summary: Equestria ha dejado de ser un país pacifico, los ánimos por las ciudades están muy tensionados, siendo victimas de terrorismo en las calles. Un circulo de militares planea la caída de la gobernante del Sol, la Princesa Celestia. Nuestro protagonista cambiara por la llegada de alguien a su vida, quien le sera de apoyo cuando sea convocado para ser participe del la caida de Celestia.
1. Chapter 1

UNA PERSONALIDAD UNICA New Fic by Joyecrani

Capitulo 1: Hasta aquí llega tu paz.

Vaya quien esperaba que mis padres por fin decidieran conocer Canterlot, ya después de tanto tiempo que me negaban la petición de conocerla, por ser catalogada como una ciudad de clase alta, egoísmo y un respeto por muy debajo del suelo, en tan solo poco tiempo las tenciones entre esta ciudad con el resto se ha vuelto un caos total, siendo criticada hasta la propia Celestia (al menos eso dicen mis padres), aun así mi deseo de conocer como es en sí me sigue llamando, con aquella sed de aventurero.

Ya había terminado mi último año de clases, mis padres tenían sus ánimos por las nubes, mis notas no fueron malas, a mi parecer eran bastante buenas como siempre, pero cuando me dije que tenían sus ánimos por las nubes no me refiero a una actitud feliz o tranquila, por el contrario su cara de preocupados y su forma de ir de un lugar a otro, sin darme detalles de lo que les sucedía a ambos. Solo se dignaron a decirme:

-¡¿Qué haces parado mirándonos Fireblack?! Alista tu bolso con algunas de tus cosas que nos vamos rápidamente a Canterlot en el primer tren que parte hacia allá -. Vaya creo que tienen razón, de la emoción del viaje no he movido ningún casco para alistar mi bolso para el viaje.

(a)

Viajamos por tren, durante unas horas cuando finalmente vi la ciudad en aquella montaña en un precioso día soleado, abrí la ventana para ver mejor y lo que vi me dejo helado. En una de las vías del al lado había un vagón destruido con grafitis de muerte a Celestia y cosas ofensivas también hacia la princesa de la noche, con una serie de guardias investigando la zona. Yo por mi parte pensé: tan rejodidas están las cosas por aquí.

Cuando llegamos a la estación principal, mis padres me dieron mi bolso, unos bit (bastantes, era como para comprar muchas cosas) y me dijeron que buscara un sitio que ellos regresarían más tarde por mí. Yo acepte y me puse a buscar un sitio, o bueno que en la escuela me habían enseñado sobre compra y venta de inmuebles por lo que no sería difícil hacer una compra. Estaba contento, ya que mientras caminaba podía ver la ciudad y sus tiendas, también los ponys que caminaban eran bastantes elegantes. Pero lo que más me maravillo fue ver el castillo y todo su esplendor majestuoso. Ahora bien los guardias en las puertas eran preocupantes, tenían hasta el nuevo tanque Panzer Tiger como seguridad, fue allí cuando surgió mi sueño de unirme al ejercito solar división pegaso, ya casi estaba en la edad para enlistarme y creo que podría, como están los ánimos creo que les faltan cadetes para defender para una posible amenaza.

Como no quería quedarme desinformado de nada, fui a un puesto de diarios, compre uno y lo comencé a leer. Al parecer todo estaba normal, las noticias no eran muy relevantes con lo sucedido con el vagón que vi por la ventana del tren. Quise descansar un poco antes de conseguir una casa.

-Vaya que soy bien idiota- me dije a mí mismo. Puedo ver ventas de casas en el diario para ahorrarme tiempo.

-2 años después-

Nunca regresaron, tuve que vivir solo durante estos 2 años bastantes largos, donde solo me he vuelto aburrido en la vida que llevo, esperando mi carta de ingreso a la guardia real del ejercito Solar, mientras esperaba, cada vez sentía que me iba desconectando mas y mas de la realidad, también el trato con los demás ponys se hizo muy cortante.

Solo conversar con mi amigo Riguto era lo que me mantenía un poco más animado, porque por lo menos entendía lo que me pasaba. Nada más podía hacer, prácticamente pasaba en práctica de vuelo y por las noches leía bajo la chimenea.

Aquella mañana revise el buzón como de costumbre y observo una carta con un sello partículas del ejercito solar, procedo a abrirla y era justamente para el ingreso a lo que tanto soñé, pero tenía que ser por una audiencia directa con Celestia, de modo que entre a mi casa, y me vestí con el uniforme que me habían dado para los entrenamientos y partí hacia el castillo volando. (Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaria aquel día).

(a)

-DESCONICIDO-

-Hey tu, bribona, ¡detente ahora mismo!- grita un guardia corriendo detrás de una pony

Vaya que abra pasado, que la van persguiendo esta vez.

-no lo sabemos-

-Le hizo una broma pesada a un miembro de los guardias de Celestia-

-vaya ahora sí que está en problemas graves, la pueden acusar de algo grave esta vez-

ATRAPADA, -IRAS CON CELESTIA DIRECTAMENTE ESTA VEZ- DICE EL GUARDIA.

(a)

Fui llevada a una celda para menores mientras esperaba la audiencia con la gobernante, pero sería una broma perfecta contra ella, una bola de pintura, oh también puede ser un bicho, las posibilidades son muy buenas, no me importa lo que me digan, si hacer bromas me permiten ser feliz y libre lo seguiré haciendo.

Entro un guardia y me dijo bien secamente:

-Vamos llego tu tiempo bribona, que altera el orden publico-

Caminamos por un túnel que goteaba, realmente era tétrico ver gotas cayendo, las paredes eran grises oscuras, algunos ladrillos salidos… también creí ver una rata por allí, salimos por una puerta asegurada de acero, otro guardia esperaba, ¿tan peligrosa soy?, bueno lo soy, pero los ánimos por la ciudad están muy agitados creo que por eso tanto escándalo, durante 2 años ha habido atentados, explosiones. También han cercado gran parte de las vías del tren con obstáculos anti-tanques mas alambrado, posiciones defensivas, lo bueno es que le puse un cojín de sonidos embarazosos a uno de los guardias y cuando este se sentó, pfffff… todos se rieron, pero yo mas.

Se abrieron las puertas, ella estaba allí esperando con una lista de lo que debía hacer, junto a ella estaba la princesa de la noche que se retiraba con una escolta de la línea azul, que son los guardias de elite de Luna. Celestia por su parte también tenía desplegado su guardia leal y personal, pero no veo al oficial de brigada. (Es fácil reconocer los cargos, al menos eso pude observar durante tanto tiempo sola).

-Acércate- dijo Celestia haciendo una seña para que me acercara -¿de qué se le acusa?-

-Desorden Público reiterado, ataque en distintas zonas, ya ha sido identificada varias veces, no hemos podido encontrar a sus padres, solo sabemos que se llama Soundless por los ponys que la conocen-

- Vaya, tu pequeña sabes que no son buenos tiempos, tienes que aprender a comportarte o si no tendrás que ser llevada a un lugar de reformación para jóvenes sin hogar, ¿tienes idea de lo que provocan tus bromas?, puede que para ti sean inocentes, pero para….- la interrumpí

-Tú solo sabes decir cosas, pero no haces nada para mejorar, yo creo que tú eres la culpable de que todo esté tan mal en las calles de toda la ciudad o Equestria-

Celestia se enojo bastante-

(a)

Por fin llegue y justo a tiempo al castillo, un guardia se me acerca y le muestro el papel, el me dice adelante que suba las escaleras grandes y pase por el pasillo donde ay una puerta grande, aquella es la habitación del trono, subí rápidamente para ser lo más puntual, llegue donde estaban aquellas puertas, estaban entre abiertas. Sentí que hablaba ella con una pony más pequeña al parecer la regañaba, me puse a ver por la puerta, realmente era una pony joven bastante tierna a mi parecer, pero era seriamente juzgada por Celestia, me molesto un poco su forma de tratar a una pony tan pequeña.

Pude escuchar que le decía:

-Por no tener a tus padres tengo la obligación de enviarte al reformatorio, por tu comportamiento terrible-

-¡No!- Me dije a mi mismo, ella tiene que ser cuidada no abandonada, algo de compasión renació, entre en la habitación y le dije que no podía hacer eso con ella.

-Dime, tu ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Fireblack su alteza, vengo por el asunto del ingreso en la guardia de su merced, solo disculpe mi intromisión pero si ella tiene que ser cuidada yo me hare cargo, no hace falta que se la lleven a ese lugar-

- Bien perdono tu falta, puedes hacerte cargo de ella, solo que no vuelva a causar problemas y menos dentro de las facilidades del ejercito y en la ciudad, ven discutiremos tu puesto, dame tu carta de ingreso-

Continuara…

Una Personalidad Única

Capitulo 2: La reunión del circulo ´´Alas Doradas``.


	2. Chapter 2 La reunion

Capitulo 2: La reunión del circulo ´´Alas Doradas``

- Bien perdono tu falta, puedes hacerte cargo de ella, solo que no vuelva a causar problemas y menos dentro de las facilidades del ejercito y en la ciudad, ven discutiremos tu puesto, dame tu carta de ingreso- me dijo Celestia, me acerque y un oficial de corte entro en el salón, comenzamos a hablar y revisar sobre mis habilidades, Celestia y el oficial decidieron que era apto para proteger a la princesa solar, en caso de atentado, y si era de confiar pronto tendría acceso a una orden especializada en la seguridad del estado.

La pony que debería educar fue llevada a una habitación vigilada, mientras iba camino a recibir mi nuevo uniforme e itinerario para comenzar cuanto antes las obligaciones como militar. Baje por una escalera acompañado de un guardia. Salimos al jardín del castillo lleno de guardias armados yendo de un lugar a otro, algunos civiles autorizados colocando alambrado mas sacos anti impacto, unos camiones se estacionaban con tropas a la espera de subir, diría que todo el ejército estaba movilizado en el castillo. No me di cuenta cuanto llegamos a un cuarto vigilado por 2 guardias, cuando entre un pony un poco mayor con unos lentes cuadros bastantes gastados levanto la vista y con mirada cortante dijo:

-¿Razón?-

-Oficial de protección Solar- dijo el guardia

Se levanto y fue en busca del equipamiento, se demoro un poco. Finalmente llego con una caja sellada, una gorra de gala y un casco de uso diario, lo dejo sobre el mostrador, y otra vez con esa mirada cortante me dijo que firmara la entrega, luego de esto el otro guardia me paso un papel con mi itinerario, el guardia me saludo formal como una bienvenida a lo que yo también hice lo mismo. Procedí a retirarme junto con el guardia que me acompañaba e ir en busca de aquella pony de quien desde ahora debería ocuparme, a pesar de todo será una linda forma de no sentirme tan solo, pero tendré que aprender porque todo es nuevo y no sé cómo reaccionare, solo espero que sea la mejor forma. Le pedí al guardia que me llevara con la pony (nota, debo preguntarle cómo se llama, también presentarme para que no tenga miedo), retomamos el mismo camino de regreso, pasamos nuevamente por el salón del trono mientras Celestia estaba hablando con unos ponys con uniforme negros y una franja dorada, ellos debían ser según de lo que me habían explicado en la academia, de la EHA (Equestrian Healt Authority), la fuerza secreta y más capacitada de seguridad del estado Solar y Lunar. Volví la mirada hacia al frente nuevamente, saliendo por las grandes puertas doradas, el guardia me señalo que la habitación de enfrente, estaba la pony que estaba buscando.

Fue entrando a la habitación que un balde de agua fría me cae encima provocando que tirara al suelo la caja con mis cosas, me pregunte que sucedió, realmente estaba desorientado por el balde en mi cabeza dándome unos cuantos golpes en la pared pidiendo que alguien me lo sacara de la cabeza. Me quede quieto y solo podía sentir una risa a carcajadas de ella, eventualmente me enoje un poco, no pensé que me recibiría así. Ella se me acerco un poco curiosa me saco el balde de la cabeza, mi mirada era seria. Decidí que dejaría pasar su broma esta vez, ella comenzó a hacer sus preguntas:

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Le respondí:

-Soy Fireblack, soy nuevo miembro de la guardia real de Celestia, te ayude porque eres joven y no mereces sufrir una soledad en esos horribles centros de jóvenes, la mayoría son delincuentes y ponys de mal, no tienes que sufrir eso, no me gusto lo que Celestia dictamino contra ti, sentí que debía ayudarte- Ella se quedo estática, realmente se le veía sorprendida.

-Vamos a casa, quiero decir a tu nuevo hogar, espero ser como tu hermano mayor, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella respondió- Soundless Voice, y gracias por ayudarme-

Luego de eso ella con la cabeza agachada y un mirar hacia el suelo, nos retiramos del castillo.

(PENSAMIENTOS DE SOUNDLESS)

Un hogar.

Tranquilidad.

Un pony que se haga cargo de mí.

Vaya que veo en ese pony, su mirada no denota la felicidad de hace un rato. Creo que tendré que ayudarle en ese sentido a él también, creo que las bromas serán una forma perfecta de empezar, prometo que el cambiara y dejara esa tristeza, ¡lo juro! Eso será lo mejor para Fireblack.

(Continua)

Pase casi todo el día en el castillo, ya el sol comenzaba a descender lentamente dejando unos rayos anaranjados en el cielo, mi casa no quedaba lejos. Comenzó a correr un viento helado, me apure con Soundless para llegar, las primeras luces del alumbrado comenzaron a encenderse, algunas estrellas salieron. Ella las miraba y parecía contarlas, así llegue por fin con ella a la puerta. Las luces automáticas que había colocado raramente no se habían encendido, entre y ¡Sorpresa!, mis amigos habían hecho una fiesta, en un cartel que habían colocado, este decía felicitaciones. Estaba cansado para expresar algo pero si les agradecí a todos por la fiesta, hice que Soundless pasara, ella estaba tímida a lo que mis amigos comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre ella, yo solo respondí que ella era mi pequeña hermana adoptada. Soundless se presento, me acerque para que fuéramos a su habitación y que podía decorarla como ella quisiera, y que si ella deseaba podía unirse a la fiesta cuando estuviera lista, con toda confianza.

Les dije a todos que muchas gracias por la fiesta otra vez, realmente necesitaba algo para finalizar un día bastante extraño en todos sus sentidos, Soundless se unió un poco después a la fiesta, me sentí bastante alegre porque por fin ella socializaba con el resto, de este modo se podrían conocer mejor y no habría ningún problema después. Riguto trajo un pastel de chocolate (Mi favorito), y corto un trozo para cada uno.

La fiesta termino un poco después, todos se fueron de modo que limpie el desorden ocasionado, descolgué el cartel y lo guarde en una caja, la metí en el armario y vi que Soundless se había quedado dormida en el sofá, me acerque despacio y la cargue en mi lomo hasta su nueva habitación. La arrope en la cama, luego le di las buenas noches, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente luego me dice bajito ´´gracias``, realmente me sentí bien por dentro que solo me daban ganas de llorar en ese momento, solo le sonreí y me retire para poder descansar también, ya era tarde mañana seria un día ocupado. Me senté en mi cama para poder pensar en que tenía compañía y que no estaba solo, ha pasado tanto tiempo para lograr una pequeña esperanza de eliminar el sentimiento que no escapa de mi, aquella herida provocada por el abandono de quienes supuestamente me protegerían en mi vida, ahora sé que puedo hacer algo bien por alguien que realmente siento que debo proteger y cuidar.

´´La soledad por el abandono es lo más triste para cualquier pony, en un mundo obscuro aprendes a vivir y creces con esa falta de cariño, cuando quieres explorar lo lindo de la vida solo resulta en otro error que quieres olvidar. Comenzar a creer que una pony que hayas conocido te devuelva la felicidad es motivo para tener una esperanza nuevamente, un sincero agradecimiento a Soundless Voice por tener un lindo año de amistad como hermanos, pese que no sea lazo de sangre. Aun así ay algo mucho más importante que nos une, el cariño que hay. ``

-Joyecrani

(Aquella noche):

-¡DEBEMOS DERRIBAR AL GOBIERNO OPRESOR DE CELESTIA!- gritaba el jefe de divisiones Wonderbolt

-Lo haremos a su tiempo, solo cálmate un poco- dijo Odrisht- Tampoco contamos con todas las fuerzas armadas, ya sabes que con la fuerza que contamos solo hace un 20% de ambos ejércitos con un total del 40% del apoyo no logramos gran cosa, debemos pensar el golpe de una manera más ordenada y menos precipitada-

Los militares a cargo se habían reunido esa noche para planear el golpe en contra de la tirana que ellos consideraban la peor enemiga que pudo haber reinado Equestria, realmente se necesita un cambio.

Los atentados llevados a cabo como el vagón que Fireblack observo cuando pequeño fueron ordenes de los mismos dirigentes de aquella reunión cuando no había apoyo concreto se recurrió a atentados menores en señal de rechazo a Celestia antes de el planeamiento del golpe en sí.

-Bien Odrisht, ¿Qué tienes planeado para sacar de un tajo seguro a Celestia y las Equestrian Healt Authority?, además tenemos el problema de las autoridades del imperio de Cristal y la princesa Luna…..- Interrumpió Odrisht a Sunt general de fuerzas Lunares –Serán arrestados, y si se resisten serán ejecutados, el golpe debe salir perfecto o…-

-¿O qué?- dijo asustado Sunt

-Nos mataran por alta traición, ya sabes que nuestras actividades nocturnas no cuentan como actividad militar Solar o Lunar-

Debían de buscar un método de saber lo que aria Celestia en esos días, como una especie de contacto dentro de la guarida del lobo, no habían candidatos que no fueran fieles a la gobernante del Sol,

-Tengo una idea, ayer fui citado al salón del trono para dar instrucciones al nuevo miembro, creo que es un nuevo elemento para la seguridad personal de la propia Celestia-

Fue así como Fireblack se involucraría en el movimiento militar más grande de la historia de Equestria. Solo que nuestros militares buscaban el plan perfecto para ejecutar de la mejor manera, solo con el 40% del apoyo secreto del ejército tanto lunar como solar no eran suficientes para cualquier tipo de acción, si por lo menos hubiera una forma de mover a todo el ejercito sería lo ideal para alcanzar el éxito de la misión.

Aquella reunión termino exactamente a las 2 de la mañana cuando muchos de los oficiales de la noche debían comenzar sus actividades en defensa del reino. Odrisht se retiro pensativo, estaba en la duda si Fireblack se uniría a los planes, también estaba el peligro que él pudiera delatarlo y así perder todo ya que se comenzaría a investigar un posible complot definido ósea que los propios militares estuvieran tramando cosa que para Celestia aun no estaba en conocimiento (dando así una ventaja), creyendo que se trata de simples terroristas

Mientras en el palacio….

En aquella sala del trono donde alguna vez todo era majestuoso, donde esas pinturas de las batallas y momentos históricos más importantes que habían sucedido en Equestria se encontraran tapadas y olvidadas por quien alguien juro proteger el reino, prácticamente solo eran parte del recuerdo de algunos ponys nostálgicos o de la propia Twilight Sparkle quien se había desilusionado de Celestia. Si bien ahora es un salón cubierto por sacos apilados para puestos defensivos con mapas rayados de movimientos sospechosos y también los puestos militares, etc aun estaba la silla emblemática de la princesa Celestia, aquella princesa pony estaba sentada con una mirada fija en la puerta grande y dorada, algunos guardias personales de las EHA estaban quietos, sin hacer el menor ruido, atentos a cualquier peligro para la entidad que juraron proteger y tener lealtad.

Un toqueteo en la puerta se sintió en la profunda paz que se encontraba hasta el momento:

-Adelante-dijo Celestia fríamente como de costumbre por aquellas horas

Un guardia Lunar había entrado para avisarle a Celestia que tenían sospechas sobre un posible complot de unos campesinos un poco mas afuera de la ciudad, solo que no habían pruebas cuando Celestia dijo firmemente:

-Mañana designare a un grupo y un comandante para que los arresten, por ahora manténganlos vigilados –

Lamentablemente la misma Celestia sabía que no era verdad aquel complot ya que no había pruebas concretas sobre el asunto y que solo aquellas detenciones impulsaban y creaban miedo en la población. Después de aquello el guardia se retiro y Celestia se retiro hacia su recamara, los guardias EHA tomaron las posiciones correspondientes cercanas a los aposentos de la princesa, dejando así que la noche pasara a cargo de la princesa Luna, quien solo era participe obligada en el plan de su hermana, forzada a obedecer y guiar a su ejército en apoyo total al solar, nadie sabía aquello y solo el pasar del tiempo lograra definir lo que podría venir para ella.

Continuara…

Una Personalidad Única

Capitulo 3: ´´El comienzo del Final``


	3. Capitulo 3: El comienzo del final

Una Personalidad Única

Capitulo 3: ´´El comienzo del final``.

Era de mañana muy temprano, me levante mas melancólico y bajoneado que de costumbre, la verdad no lograba sentirme mejor, se que Soundless llego a mi vida muy rápido pero esto de andar deprimido no es bueno y cada vez empeorara, la vida en Canterlot es muy difícil nada te hace feliz, todo se vuelve negro a cada segundo. En ese momento quise quedarme en casa todo el día y leer con el fuego de la chimenea algún libro bélico o de la historia de Equestria, la verdad que debo de hacer algo para sentirme mejor.

Ahora debo alistarme para comenzar mis obligaciones como militar, aprovechando que Soundless aun dormía me fui rápidamente a mi cuarto para ponerme el uniforme, luego le escribí una nota a Soundless pidiéndole que se portara bien, también que podía salir y todo eso pero sin meterse en problemas, yo rápidamente me fui a la cocina y comí algo para desayunar rápidamente.

Era una mañana soleada con nubes en el cielo, yo por mi las quitaría como pasatiempo después de todo como pegaso puedo hacerlo, aun así no me distraje y volé lo más rápido que pude, el viento golpeaba mi cara, mi corazón se sentía vivaz no había manera de pararme, la velocidad me gustaba a la hora de volar. Cuando llegue al castillo presente mi documentación, fui a los cuarteles para dejar mis cosas en uno de los casilleros que me asignaron. Me retire para dirigirme hacia el salón del trono donde me correspondía mi primer turno de guardia, en el camino solo iban ponys con batas blancas y ensangrentadas ya me surgía la duda, fue cuando detuve a un medico:

-Hey amigo ¿Qué sucede?-

- Un atentado explosivo en el cuartel de las EHA-

Seguro que habrán sido los terroristas, yo creo que los deben atrapar y rápido, como pueden permitir que aun hallen este tipo de incidentes con bajas pony, Celestia debe pararlos de alguna otra forma. Llegaba a las grandes escaleras, un oficial solar me esperaba con instrucciones para comandar una brigada de arresto por un posible descubrimiento de un complot, yo debía de supervisar el arresto y presentarme con Celestia cuando terminara mi labor.

Se me habían asignado un grupo ponys bien armados y preparados, un par de camiones que nos esperaban afuera y un jeep para mí y unos soldados de escolta, la verdad en cuanto a tecnología militar se ha avanzado mucho, pero aun no le veo algún beneficio a la sociedad. Digamos que los militares estamos para mantener el orden y la paz, proteger al país donde residen todos los ponys pacíficos, uno realmente se pregunta de dónde va todo esto y que es el objetivo final. De todas formas antes de irme me debía de reunir con el general Odrisht para unas instrucciones para proteger a la princesa, una vez terminada la misión. En el salón del trono me esperaba, hubo un saludo formal, etc la verdad conversamos rápidamente sobre lo que debía de hacer, solo que una pregunta me había dejado intrigado:

-¿Sabes realmente como terminara todo esto?- me miro y se retiro en silencio.

En el viaje solo miraba como un niño el paisaje, el cielo azul, el camino, pensaba en lo que odiaba a mis padres por haberme abandonado, ni siquiera el apoyo de nadie estuvo presente solo quería odiarlos por haberme dado a luz, preferiría haber muerto antes de nacer que caer en la desgracia de haber estado así. Si mis padres hubieran sido como el resto con sus hijos de haberme realmente dado comprensión y amor, bueno ya no me puedo quejar por el pasado de todas formas ahora he crecido para afrontarlo todo.

Quería llorar en ese momento, solo eso, la verdad mi corazón se siente abandonado emocionalmente, siento que no soy completamente normal en nada, solo un rechazado que no debió haber existido, un error que solo la muerte lograra reparar. En ese momento solo pensaba en desquitarme con migo mismo, tenía la autoridad incluso para mandarle a un soldado que me fusilara para así por fin acallar mi horribles pensamientos.

Llegamos por fin al lugar, pero solo había unas pequeñas cosas con banderas blancas que simbolizaban que eran independientes de cualquier gobierno sin molestar conviviendo como siempre de manera pacífica y ordenada, no entendía porque debía de arrestarlos, aun así debía de obedecer.

-Bien señores, revisen el lugar-

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

Rápidamente entraron a las casas, comenzaron a revisar todo el inmueble, botando muebles, rompiendo suelos en busca de armas o cualquier pista que condujera a algunos nombres, etc...

Las ventanas de las casas eran rotos por los objetos tirados hacia afuera, yo miraba a los ponys que iban subiendo a los camiones quienes miraban como su vida y su esfuerzo eran destruidos en unos cuantos minutos, su mirada reflejaba el más penoso mirar. En ese momento me surgía si la información de alguna amenaza era cierta, solo pensar en que destruíamos a ponys inocentes me llevaba al más trago amargo que podía tomar. Uno de mis soldados se acerco diciéndome que no se había encontrado nada como para acusar a los civiles de complot, aun así debían de ser llevado al campo de prisioneros para ser interrogados. A pesar de sentirme mal tuve que dar luz verde a la orden, de este modo el camión que los transportaba se los llevo. Yo me dispuse a regresar al castillo para darle cuentas de la operación a Celestia de lo que se me había encomendado, claro que intentare resolver mis dudas, así pues le ordene a un oficial que se quedara a acordonar el área.

Regrese al castillo, dudoso de mis acciones, una simple orden me dejo así de choqueado y resentido con migo mismo, no contare mucho sobre aquel momento.

Me reporte en la guardia del castillo y me dirigí hacia el salón del trono, allí se encontraba Celestia acompañada de su fuerza de seguridad personal.

-Estatus- dijo Celestia mirándome directamente a los ojos

Yo nervioso respondí:

-El arresto se llevo a cabo como ordeno, no se encontró evidencia de un complot, eran parte de la comunidad con banderas blancas-

Celestia dijo:

-no debe haber compasión con traidores, cuando ay un gobierno debe de ser respetado a toda costa-

- ¿y sobre la acusación del complot?-

En eso un oficial me dijo:

-Si no se encontró nada en el sector, estos civiles serán llevados a un campo de prisioneros y las instalaciones serán usadas por el ejército-

-La orden de llevarlos allá fue realizada según el protocolo- dije como final del reporte

Me entregaron un papel con una orden nueva.

–Retírate- dijo Celestia.

Bueno al final quede igual, las dudas siguieron en mi cabeza por el resto del día, abrí el papel con la orden, esta decía:

´´Orden 477 Reubicación de cargo división solar. Alto mando.

Soldado Fireblack, por ordenes de la princesa Celestia y el alto mando del ejército ha sido llamando a una reunión importante con el general Odrisht para reubicación de cargos dentro del ejército de reserva.

Ha sido llamado a esta reunión para asignación de cargo de oficial del estado mayor.

Hora: 17:00 hrs, 5.00 pm

Alto mando. ``

Para ser primer día, me resulta algo muy raro que me hayan subido a un cargo muy importante en menos de un día, supongo que es una buena noticia.

*Narrador*

Fireblack se había retirado a su cuartel donde este tenía que llenar el papeleo de su misión y archivarlo antes de asistir a la reunión de la orden 477.

A lo lejos el general Odrisht lo observaba curiosamente, para saber si era seguro revelarle los planes y su importancia como un recluta en la organización, de modo que le pidió a un soldado de la organización que hablara con él, para saber que pensaba del asunto político, militar y social.

Según los expedientes del ejército Fireblack era bastante capacitado como soldado, sus actitudes mostraban un gran desempeño y obediencia. En la parte inferior mostraba un apartado personal de cada soldado, este decía:

´´Me opongo a cualquier violencia injustificada, la injusticia sobrepasa mis limites, si debería de hacer algo por el pueblo, estoy seguro que pondría todo en el, como militar debo proteger al país y a sus ciudadanos por el bien común``. Aquellas palabras mostraban al general porque debía de ser participe en la operación, además de ser nuevo no presentaría sospechas internas, además este asenso seria para que las actividades del circulo fueran algo normal a la vista general.

Hasta ese entonces el circulo alas doradas no representaba un motivo de sospecha, tan solo porque los efectivos pertenecían a los altos mandos informando de sus actividades a Celestia, como una simple fachada pero este debía de tener nuevos miembros para que así vieran que no tenían nada que ocultar, claro que soldados con su misma forma de pensar.

-hola- dijo el soldado

-Buenas tardes, ¿y tú eres?- dijo Fireblack un poco sorprendido

-Soldado ejército de reserva división solar, Romet-

-un gusto Romet- sonrío

-También es un gusto Fireblack, la verdad seremos compañeros ya que me entere de tu transferencia como oficial del estado mayor, felicidades-

-Gracias- dijo un poco distraído Fireblack

Romet era muy seguro de sí mismo en cuanto a presentir que Fireblack, se les uniría a la causa, -Fireblack te noto algo preocupado, ¿te molesta algo?-

-La verdad es que el arresto de civiles acusados de complot, hoy realmente me dejo algo choqueado, pensé que al llegar habrían pruebas de algo pero no había nada-

El pegaso Gris, movía la cabeza preocupado, Romet quien era un unicornio noto de inmediato su preocupación, - Es bastante común ver ese tipo de arresto con aquella acusación amigo, casi siempre envían a los nuevos con buenas estadísticas en sus reportes, así se sabe muchas veces si están dispuestos a seguir las ordenes de los oficiales y de la lealtad a Celestia, claro que para mí es mas fachada mi lealtad- Romet no se preocupo en lo ultimo dicho.

Fireblack lo miro sorprendido, -Vaya Romet, la verdad yo pensaba que realmente eran casos importantes, es una injusticia para los civiles que pasan por esto-

-Fire, muchos pensamos en que realmente es así, y que claramente debe cambiar esto de alguna u otra forma, te dejare para que termines tu reporte, y estate en calma, no llegues tarde a la reunión-

Romet se retiro, el pegaso gris quedo pensativo en las palabras de Romet, pero le encontraba la razón en sus palabras, de inmediato lo considero un amigo por darle un poco de tranquilidad, este se apresuro a terminar su reporte, archivarlo y dejarlo en los documentos indicados en un estante, ya casi era la hora de la reunión.

Mientras en casa con Soundless:

Soundless había estado todo el día en la casa, se sentía sola por no tener a nadie con quien jugar, estaba aburrida. Solo conocía a los amigos de Fireblack, pero solo de presencia y un poco de habla, no tan cercanos como esperaba. De modo que decidió hacer algo para que el lugar se viera un poco más animado y alegre.

La casa tenía ventanas con una vista hermosa hacia las montañas, problema que siempre estaban cerradas por grandes cortinas oscuras con una textura gruesa que no dejaban entrar el aire ni la luz. Soundless intento abrirlas sin usar su magia, cosa imposible que no logro por el simple hecho de que eran muy pesadas; empujo, empujo y nada, comenzaba a impacientarse y se tiro sobre las oscuras cortinas, el peso extra produjo que los soportes cedieran y cayeran levantando una nube de polvo, Soundless tocio bastante por el polvo pero quedo maravillada con la vista de aquellas montañas, el cielo azul anaranjado por el atardecer, y algunas aves pasaban por el cielo dándole un toque mágico que la dejo impresionada.

Cuando despertó de la maravilla, intento esta vez con su magia mover aquellas pesadas cortinas

-Uff, parecen echas de ladrillos- murmuro Soundless

Logro llevarlas por el pasillo angosto hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde las dejo para olvidarse de ellas de una vez por todas.

En ese momento pensó que podía hacer cortinas nuevas, ya que sabía algo de costura no tendría problemas para crear unas nueva. Fue al armario en busca de ajuga e hilo y por suerte habían unas telas de color crema bastantes suaves, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a tomar medidas. Era muy talentosa en cuanto a la costura, con una rapidez enebro el hilo y rápidamente hundía y sacaba a flote la ajuga entre la tela, cosía y cosía con gran entusiasmo tan solo en una hora había logrado terminar sus cortinas color crema, claro que su tela era liviana y suave. Luego de haberlas terminado las doblo en orden, decidió que era tiempo de preparar algo de comer para cuando Fireblack regresara.

Fue en busca de ingredientes en él una caja helada que guardaba alimentos, últimamente se le ha llamado refrigerador, que les permitía tener los alimentos por más tiempo antes de que estos caducaran. Habían margaritas y heno fresco y algunas manzanas frescas, leche, ingredientes para pastel etc, con el podría hacer un pastel con las manzanas y una entrada suave de crema de margaritas con heno, de modo comenzó a cocinar.

Mientras en el castillo ya era la hora de la reunión.

Romet había decidido acompañar a Fireblack a la reunión, fue en busca de él en el cuartel donde este esperaba a Romet para poder preguntarle cómo debía de ir uniformado.

-Solo abróchate bien tu camisa y te pones el casco bien puesto- dijo Romet al pegaso de color gris.

Fireblack se acomodo de manera correcta su uniforme, se alisto un bolso por si debía llevar documentos, luego de esto partió con Romet hacia un jeep que los esperaba para llevarlos al nuevo cuartel donde Fireblack debería comenzar sus obligaciones, esto no quería decir que estuviera fuera del castillo, al contrario su nuevo cargo tendría que verse mucho más seguido con Celestia sobre el ejército de reserva y con el paso del tiempo se le darían los accesos correspondientes a la orden especial para en caso de sublevación interna.

El jeep condujo hasta la puerta principal del castillo donde unos guardias de las EHA pidieron los documentos, Romet y Fireblack se los entregaron, cuando se cercioraron de que todo estuviera en orden los dejaron pasar, el camino se había vuelto más difícil. Múltiples obstáculos anti tanque de la serie x estaban colocado por gran extensión del castillo:

-Hey Fireblack, esto es poco con lo que ves, mañana estarán instalando los nuevos cañones de artillería y anti aéreo pegaso rápido-

-Ya suponía que estarán reforzando todo para que esto deje de ser castillo para ser un bunker a su totalidad-

- Así es Celestia- dijo Romet decepcionado

Ya saliendo de todo ese ambiente militarizado entraron de lleno a una carretera con otro control, solo que no fue necesario detenerse porque conocían a Romet, estos soldados eran parte del plan y de los que los apoyaban. Fireblack se extraño un poco que no les pidieran la documentación,-No te preocupes, ellos me conocen bien- dijo Romet, el pegaso gris igual seguía extrañado por el procedimiento, fue así cuando llegaron a una gran casa blanca con grandes pilares al estilo muy colonial, en las afueras habían algunos sacos de posiciones, y algunos tiendas de campaña a su alrededor.

Un par de soldados los esperaban afuera para recibirlos, mientras el general no quería revelarle aun los planes a Fireblack y todos los de la reunión sabían muy bien que se debía de esperar el momento adecuado, de modo que la reunión sería totalmente sobre asuntos oficiales del ejército de reserva. Romet y Fireblack al estacionar y bajarse, se acercaron a los oficiales y hicieron el saludo correspondiente. Procedimos todos a entrar en el salón, muy cristalino, colgaba de él un gran candelabro de cristales, quien iluminaba el suelo dando un hermoso brillo, ya en sus alrededores había lo de siempre, grandes mapas, algunas radios militares y mensajería llegando por el buzón especial para los militares, (no era como el servicio de mensajería llevado por algunos pegasos), entraron en un salón donde se encontraba una gran mesa larga y dos soldados acordonando la puerta, el general Odrisht hiso la seña de cerrar la puerta y comenzó a hablar:

-Buenas tardes caballeros, se da comienzo a la reunión del ejército de reserva con el fin de establecer los nuevos parámetros y dar a conocer el nombre del nuevo oficial que estará entre nosotros, además de ser su primer día en las filas del ejército-

Todos los ponys de la habitación procedieron a sentarse, habían de distintos facciones pegasos, unicornios, ponys terrestres y algunos del ejercito lunar, así como los de la fuerza área especializada los ´´Wonderbolts``, cada representante asignado se encontraba allí, el pegaso gris se sentía un poco nervioso, pero lo encontraba normal para ser el primer día.

El general Odrisht empezó a hablar sin ser interrumpido –Como primer punto en la lista…-, más atrás unos soldados acomodaron un mapa donde el general comenzó su explicación de cómo reaccionarían los soldados en caso de sublevación y como facción debía actuar, (claramente estos planes no eran los que ellos pensaban poner a prueba, mientras Fireblack no se uniera aun no podrían contarle nada, Romet sería el encargado de tratar de convencerlo).

-Se pide que el oficial Fireblack se ponga de pie- dijo fuertemente el general, a lo que el pegaso hiso inmediatamente.

-Bien señores, les presento a Fireblack nuevo oficial del ejército de reserva, división Solar pegaso y miembro del estado mayor de reserva-, Fireblack hiso el saludo y se sentó nuevamente.

La reunión siguió hasta noche, el general le pidió que se retirara de la sala hasta que terminara la última sesión privada. Fireblack obedeció y salió al jardín para admirar la noche. La luna era llena y grande a la vista, las estrellas brillaban pero no con su esplendor lo que Fireblack no podía y nunca dejaba de hacer era preguntarse el porqué de las cosas, como parte del ejército de reserva, tal vez podría pedir audiencia con la princesa de la noche para poder hablar sobre lo que pasaba con las estrellas.

Continúo su paseo por el sector y se sentó a pensar, Romet había salido de la reunión por decisión propia,

-Hola amigo, ¿sucede algo?- dijo Romet

-La verdad sonare estúpido, solo que miro la noche y las estrellas parecen tristes-

Romet se tomo un tiempo y miro también, se había dado cuenta que Fire tenía razón en cuanto a la noche, resultaba muy diferente como eran antes.

-Y pensar que todo es culpa de Celestia- dijo con rabia Fireblack, -Yo realmente esperaba que todo fuera hermoso, tal como alguna vez fue, pacifico, justo, todo quedo atrás-

-¿Si pudieras hacer algo para cambiarlo, lo harías?-

-Definitivamente- dijo muy seguro el pegaso gris

Fireblack llego a saltar cuando se acordó de Soundless, había estado mucho tiempo en casa sola, esperaba que no habría hecho nada malo, -¿Eh?, Romet ¿hasta qué hora dura esto?-

-Pediré la orden de retirarnos, ya nosotros acabamos- dijo Romet, este se paro y fue a donde el oficial de turno, escribió un papel y Romet vino con el jeep, Fireblack se subió y se dirigieron nuevamente a Canterlot.

En casa de Fireblack:

Soundless había preparado la cena, había dejado sucia la cocina de modo que se puso a limpiarla lo más rápido que podía, aun debía poner la mesa para cuando Fire llegara a casa, en cierto modo sentía gratitud por el pegaso que la ayudo, pero claramente las bromas no faltarían mientras ella estuviera.

Puso el mantel blanco, coloco los platos y la comida la dejo en la cocina hasta que llegara, fue hasta donde estaban las cortinas y decidió ponerlas, levito con cuidado los soportes y coloco las cortinas que ella misma había confeccionado. Y en ese momento sintió un motor aproximándose, abrió la puerta y era un jeep militar con el pegaso gris acercándose, se estaciono frente a la casa, Romet se despidió de Fireblack y saludo amablemente a Soundless, este reanudo su camino. Fireblack sorprendido entro en la casa y lo primero que vio fueron las cortinas que Soundless había hecho.

-¿te gustan?, las hice yo misma- pregunto tímida la unicornio

-Son bastante hermosas tus cortinas, estoy sorprendido- dijo Fireblack mirando más de cerca el trabajo de la pony, luego se dio vuelta y vi la mesa puesta

-Está la mesa puesta…- dijo Fire antes de ser interrumpido,-Hice la cena, para cuando llegaras, realmente debo agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado, en alojarme en tu casa y no ser enviada a ese lugar del que hablaba Celestia, me esforzare para ser una gran compañera- decía Soundless muy motivada, el pegaso quedo impresionado por lo que ella había dicho y algo dentro del, provoco que la abrazara tiernamente como un hermano mayor hacia su pequeña hermana.

Luego del abrazo, Soundless corrió hacia la cocina trayendo lo que había cocinado, Fireblack también le ayudo, juntos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-Veo que te has portado bien hoy- dijo contento Fireblack

-Creo, pero mis bromas no cesaran-

-Solo debes controlarte, ah eso me recuerda que si deseas este fin de semana podemos ir a un almuerzo al aire libre, esos días no tengo actividades militares- dijo Fireblack, provocando una sonrisa en la unicornio.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, el pegaso vio que la pequeña tenía sueño de modo que la llevo a su cama y la acurruco con las mantas, salió de la habitación y fue al sofá. En ese momento el pegaso se sentía muy contento, quería mucho a la unicornio como si fuera su hermana menor, aquel simple gesto despertó algo en el que con el tiempo aprendería, a ser feliz de verdad. Se levanto y recogió los platos, procedió a lavarlos rápidamente antes de dormirse.

Durante aquella semana Fireblack se levantaba de mejor ánimo, iba a sus actividades cotidianas de militar junto con Romet, y al llegar a casa miraba como la pequeña le hacia la cena, el pegaso quería pasar el fin de semana con ella en aquel almuerzo para poder llegar a conocerla mejor y así poder entenderla de mejor manera. Fue por fin que llego el día viernes cuando a Fireblack le permitían retirarse más temprano, (como oficial del ejército de reserva, se les permitía salir a las 11:00 de la mañana de sus actividades). Esta vez se fue sin Romet, volando a casa, entro y vio a Soundless emocionada, Fireblack levanto el casco:

-Bien llego el día, pero antes debemos ir al mercado por ingredientes sobre lo que vamos a comer, puedes elegir lo que más te gusta y vendremos a casa y lo preparamos….-

-¡luego al día de campo!- grito Soundless emocionada, mientras saltaba

El mercado no quedaba lejos por lo que ha un trote suave llegarían rápidamente, aquel mercado era muy respetable, sus puestos ordenandos con aquellos toldos rojizos iluminados por el sol, los productos bien ordenados, todo para poder escoger de la mejor manera.

Había un puesto de manzanas bastante llamativo, el pegaso y la unicornio se acercaron, Fireblack pensó que sería perfecto hacer un pastel de manzanas y llevar algunas también para el día de campo.

-Creo no haber visto este puesto de manzanas antes- dijo Fireblack a la pony que atendía

-somos los mejores productores de manzanas de Ponyville- dijo la pony color anaranjado y crin rubia, con cutie mark de manzanas- nuestra granja Sweet Apple Acres, tiene las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria

-A la vista se ven bastante jugosas y muy maduras, por cierto soy Fireblack y ella Soundless-

-Un gusto en conocerlos compañeros (en acento), mi nombre es Applejack- sonriendo

En el próximo capítulo vendrán nuevos personajes,

Claramente con el aporte ofrecido por su pertinentes dueños,

Al final del otro capítulo se les mencionara con el dueño de su OC.

Resumen:

Fireblack comenzara a aprender que es la felicidad, y mientras recorre aquel camino,

Muchos ponys le hablaran como sienten la situación política y como les afecta.

En esta Fic se intentara combinar la amistad con un problema que puede cambiar a toda una nación.

Continuara…


End file.
